


Becoming the Bieb

by zinke



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>’You know Castle, with a voice like that you could be the next Justin Bieber.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Bieb

**Author's Note:**

> A story borne from boredom while waiting out Hurricane Irene. I asked coloneljack for a fic prompt and she came back at me with this: _Castle is singing in the shower, Beckett takes vid as blackmail material. Also previous shower prompt must include gratuitous half naked Castle for majority of fic_. Happy belated birthday, my fellow fangirl-in-crime. *g*
> 
> Thanks go, as always, to gabolange for the suggestions and advice.

“Yo, Beckett. You’ve got to hear this.”

“You get something on those plates?” Beckett asks, running a hand through hair still damp from the shower.

“Better.”

“Esposito, I just had twenty gallons of industrial-grade slime dumped on me by a fleeing suspect. I really don’t have time for cryptic.” Beckett cocks her head, her brow furrowing at the sound of a high-pitched warbling from the other side of the men’s locker room door. “Is that—?”

Javier nods. “You sure that stuff our suspect dumped on you two wasn’t toxic?”

“Pretty sure,” Becket comments absently as she leans in to listen more solely to the noises coming from the other side of the door.

“That bucket did hit Castle on the head pretty hard,” Ryan notes helpfully.

“Not _that_ hard.” Esposito grimaces at a particularly shrill, off-key note.

Beckett steps back and crosses her arms as Ryan leans in to press his ear to the door. “How long’s he been in there?”

“Long enough.”

“Hey! I know this one!” Ryan chimes in. “KC and the Sunshine Band.”

Esposito gives his partner a strange look. “Really?”

Ryan shrugs, then backpedals a step as Beckett brushes past him and reaches for the door handle. “Uh…Beckett? What are you doing?”

“Is anyone else in there?” she asks, cracking the door slightly to peer inside.

Esposito exchanges a confused glance with Ryan. “At this hour? Not a chance.”

“Good.” She pulls her phone from her jacket pocket before deliberately looking each of them in the eye. “Cover me.”

Ignoring their stuttered protests, Beckett slips through the door into the men’s locker room. The air inside is thick and steamy, and that coupled with Castle’s off-key voice helps to muffle her steps as Kate creeps past the rows of lockers towards the shower room doorway.

“ _I wanna be your Rubber Ball I wanna be the one ya' love most of all - oh yeah_ …”

Sidestepping the pile of Castle’s discarded slime-covered clothing, Beckett thumbs on her phone and tucks herself against the wall out of his view. She hears the water cut off a moment later. Suppressing a grin, she opens her phone’s video recorder and cautiously extends her hand.

Beckett peers at the phone’s screen as the shower curtain whooshes open and Castle steps out, still singing to himself as he scrubs a towel through his hair.

“ _Be it early mornin' late afternoon or at midnight it's never too soon. To wanna please you to wanna please you_ …”

Kate angles the phone lower and feels herself flush, the mischievous smile fading from her lips as she takes in the view. Oblivious, Castle keeps singing, bopping his head up and down as he runs the towel over his damp skin and ties the towel low around his hips.

“ _I'm your boogie man, do what you want. I'm your boogie ma-_ AHHHEEE!”

Beckett’s eyes widen in horror as a scandalized-looking Castle stares back her from her phone’s viewscreen. Her grip on the device falters, sending it clattering to the floor. She retrieves it just in time to see Castle round the corner, nearly running into her as his bare feet scrabble for purchase on the tile.

“Beckett?”

Schooling her expression, she lifts her head and looks him straight in the eye. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for you.”

“Any particular reason? Or were you simply hoping to catch me…unawares?” Grinning suggestively, he adjusts his hold on his towel, allowing the fabric to slip lower on his hips. “Because I’d be totally okay with that.”

Kate forcibly pulls her gaze from the damp skin of his belly to his face and narrows her eyes. “Oh, I caught you all right. In the act. Tell me Castle,” she asks airily, “are you naturally talented or did you take singing lessons as a child?”

“…Singing lessons?”

“With a voice like this,” she says, pressing the play button on her phone before angling the screen is his direction, “you could be the next Justin Bieber.”

The color abruptly drains from Castle’s face as he watches himself on the screen. “You didn’t,” he breathes, his gaze bouncing between her and the phone. “You wouldn’t.”

“I did. And the next time you decide to ignore me and go chasing after a suspect, I’ll have this online faster than you can say ‘Get Down Tonight’.” Kate grins before asking offhandedly, “How many hits do you think something like this would get on YouTube, anyway?”

Castle stills and narrows his eyes. A darting glance and twitch of his fingers telegraphs his intent a moment before he makes a grab for the phone. Beckett dodges him easily, despite the distraction of his nearly losing his towel in the process. “Careful Castle,” she chides, slipping the phone into her back pocket, “wouldn’t want to lose what little dignity you have left.”

Hiking up his towel, Castle fixes Beckett with an imperious look. “Mock if you will. But know this: I will have my revenge. Oh yes, I will have my revenge. And now, if you’ll excuse me,” he declares primly as he stoops to gather his crumpled, slimy clothing from the floor, “my dignity and I are going to go put on some clothes.”

Kate takes a moment to admire the view as he walks away. She waits until he’s turned the corner, then, with a grin and a shake of her head, deletes the file and goes to find Ryan and Esposito.

 

*fin.*


End file.
